Dragon's Mate
by WinDragon
Summary: Sequel to the Dragon's Curse. After several years of being away, Draco has returned to Berk. But things are not quite like they use to be and some thing strange is revealed to him. Rating may change later on but, probably not. Mpreg, Sort of.
1. Prologue 1

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. However I did make this story.**

**So here's the next part in the story. So there's been a recent change in my schedule and I may not be able to post them as quick as I did before. Oh and sorry if the title sucks, but it was the best I could come up with. I would like to say thank you to guys for reading this and/or previous story so far.**

* * *

It's been eight of years since I last seen Hiccup and his friends back on the dragon island. And more so since I last seen my family in my human form, but I wasn't in a rush to go see them right away. I spend my time traveling by foot and sometimes by flight, but only in places inaccessible by walking. During my times of rest and when people are not in sight, I'd practice changing specific body parts. Such as an arm, which wasn't easy at first but I learned how to change all of them individually. I eventually came across a town called Brywood and it was mostly a trading town. And it was amazing how they had almost anything anyone could ask for weapons, food, supplies, and various other things. I managed to get an apprenticeship as a blacksmith with a man named Brizio. He was a good teacher as he would work you hard but he knew when you've reached your limit. He showed me that there was more to a blacksmith than use a very hot piece of metal. You have to learn to heat and strike the metal just right in order to get result you want from the metal. During my apprenticeship I stayed at a place called the "Hammer's Inn". The room was decent even for me to live in. Before I'd go to sleep, I'd sometimes chat with Toothless using our minds about what was going on in Berk and sometimes we'd just talk. That was one thing I wished I used with my parents. Sometimes I accidentally leave the door open a little bit and I'd either be talked or just stare at the celling. Which I'd get some weird looks from people walking by my door, but I really didn't care.

Toothless had been telling me how Hiccup's been doing in his "dragon" training and he eventually learned to change form without ripping his clothes. Hiccup made a new tail that allows him or Hiccup to control, but now at the same time of course. He didn't like the improved tail at first but soon loved it. Hiccup and Astrid had become girlfriend and boyfriend instead of Astrid just pretending Hiccup was her boyfriend. Due to this relationship it meant Hiccup couldn't spend as much time with him as he use to. I kind of wished I was there to comfort him as he did the same with me.

After being Brizio apprentice for about seven and a half, he was killing in a small argument. I decided it was time to move on, so I thought it was time to see my family again.

It took about two weeks shifting between forms to reach one of two mountains overlooking my home village. However, when I reached the top of one of them I didn't see the same village as I'd left it. What stood in front of me was a large fort. I spent the night a mile away from the fort and was having trouble sleeping. I was thinking what my family would say and how they'd react. Eventually after a while I felt asleep.

The next morning I approached the fort and was greeted by two guards standing the entrance.

"State your business here." One the guards said readying his weapon

"I wish to visit my family." I responded underneath the hood.

"Very well." The guard said and gestured to one the guards above to open the doors.

"Guard, do you know where I can find the Sighvatson Family?" I said, as I would be looking for a needle in a haystack. The guard gave me the directions and offered to show where but I kindly refused. Once inside it was a lot busier than I remember, but it was a given. After a short walk I came across a house built from wood and stone. It was slightly bigger than the house I use to stay in years ago. I slowly approached the door and was about to knock, but something stopped me from doing so. My head began to fill with thoughts of what they would think. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, after clearing my head I knocked on the door. Then I heard footsteps from inside the house. Then a man opened the door just enough to show his head but not much else. I soon realized it was father.

"Can I help you stranger?" My father said trying to figure out who I was.

"I bring news of your son." I said which shocked my father. He opened the door wider and allowed me to come in. He led me to the dinner table and then brought everyone to listen. It was a little surprising to see everyone again. My brother and sister had grown quite a bit since I last seen them. My mother and father didn't change much other than becoming old. I made sure to cover my face with the hood for fear they'd recognize me. All of them seemed excited to hear news of how I was doing.

"So what is it?" My brother said too excited to stand it anymore.

"He says he's doing fine and not to worry about him as much." I said trying not to show my face.

"Has he got a family yet?" My mother said holding he hands together and waiting for my response.

"No not yet." I said kind of embarrassed by the question. She felt sad but still had a smile on her face. After awhile of chatting with my family I decided it was time to leave. They offered to allow me to stay there for the night, which I graciously accepted. The next morning they gave me breakfast and then I was on my way back to Beck.

However one night while I camped in a secluded cave. I was in my dragon form and I notice some of my scales turned white rather than black. It was interesting how this form can somehow amaze me.

* * *

**Anyway I'd appreciate if you'd leave a review of the story. Maybe something you liked, disliked, or something you may want to see in the later chapters. Anyway Enjoy!**


	2. The Village 2

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. However I did make this story.**

* * *

**So here's the next part in the story. So there's been a recent change in my schedule and I may not be able to post them as quick as I did before. I'll say that there's going to be a small but, big change in Draco's character. It may or may not be a "deal breaker" but, I won't say what is it. By the way if you've seen the new "How to Train Your Dragon 2" images, they look interesting. I would like to say thank you to guys for reading this and/or previous story so far.**

* * *

After about two weeks of flying everyday, Berk was coming into view. My body began to shed a week after visiting my family. Though it was strange for me to see white scales covering my body instead of black scales. Which had proved useful while flying during the day as I looked like a fast moving cloud. However during my flights, I'd see some dragons trying to fly with me and sometimes they'd tried to knock me to the out of the sky. In the time I've spent being a dragon, I've never seen dragons act this way except for mating season. Which didn't make sense to me, as I was a male dragon unless those dragons were female. But I eventually landed back at the cove and I was absolutely tried. After some sleep I was awoken by the voices of a young man. I slowly opened my eyes to see a young man standing near me and a black nightfury near him. He was tall and wore green under shirt with a leather chest piece and shoulder pads. He also wore brown pants and had brown hair with green eyes, the more I looked him over the more I thought he was Hiccup. And I could tell Toothless was behind him by his scent. They just sat and stared, as I was looking them over. It wasn't until I changed form that they quickly stood up. I removed the hood and Hiccup didn't seem to recognize me right away but quickly remembered.

"We've missed you," I heard Toothless say softly. I gave a small nod telling him I missed them too.

"How has it been being away for so long?" I heard Hiccup curiously.

"Well depends on how you look at it. I guess I haven't missed much since I left, other than that you're engaged to marry Astrid soon. But I other than that you can say I'm happy to be back again." I said giving a smile.

"How did you? ..." Hiccup said then turned to face Toothless with an unamused smirk which Toothless returned an innocent look. After a short chat we returned to the village. I had to admit I was nervous seeing the villagers again. But when we got there, the villager seemed to have forgotten what I had done. Some of them gave me a few looks but other that they just simply did their usual work. And much like when I visited my family, the children had grown quite a bit since I left. We walked toward Hiccup's old house but there stood a house across the road from it. As we walked inside I was nearly tackled by a blonde woman. It wasn't until she moved her head back that I could tell it was Astrid. I had to admit Hiccup could be one the luckiest person on the island. She looked absolutely beautiful especially with her golden blonde hair.

"Who's this?" Astrid said but like Hiccup. She soon realized who I was then gave me a huge hug.

"How have you been?" She said letting go of me.

"I've been doing fine I guess. I'll just say it's nice to be back here." I said with a smile. Hiccup and Astrid walked out of my hearing range and were talking about something. After a moment they returned their attention to me.

"So do you have a place to stay?" Astrid said kindly.

"No, but the cove will do nicely while I work on building a house." I said trying not to intrude.

"Now if you think I'm going to let you sleep out in forest all night, you've got another thing coming. You're sleeping here or so help me, I'll beat you to death." Astrid said in a terrifying way, which I just simply gulped. I could see she hadn't lost her ability to strike fear in people.

"Good, now then you guys to off and have fun." She said and I was the first one out the door.

Hiccup showed me around the village that hadn't changed much since I left, just only the people changed. However, as we were walked around I could hear whispers among the dragons as they saw me. This gave me a small nagging feeling, as I wanted to know what it was about. But then I figured it was because I died and came back to life. While we were walked around we ran into the old gang. Fishlegs was both taller and thinner, the twin were still the same but didn't fight as much as they use too. Snotlout had grown a beard and was showing more resemblance to his father. All of them were single except for Snotlout who was married to a fish men's daughter. After a brief lunch in the Great Hall, we caught up to Stoick. He didn't change physically but I could see a few gray hairs.

"Son who's this." He said but unlike everyone else he didn't remember who I was.

"It's Draco." Hiccup responded.

"Oh, I see. You've changed since I last remember you." He said seeming surprised to see me again. I couldn't blame him as I was suffering the same issue. I put a hand inside the robe and pulled out a sack of money I accumulated during my leave. I handed it to Stoick, which he looked at me puzzled.

"What's this for?" He said peering into the sack.

"The damages I caused before I left." I said confused as though he'd forgotten about the event.

"You don't need to worry about that as all was forgiven a long time ago." He said giving me a pat on the back, which caused me to move front a little. He was about to give it back but I refused to take it.

"Consider it a token of my thanks." I said and Stoick seemed reluctant to take it but soon accepted the gift. We left Stoick to his duties and processed to the old arena.

"Come on there's something I want to show you." Hiccup said excitedly as we neared the arena. Toothless and I stood near the entrance to the arena while Hiccup was near the edge of the cliff. I could probably guess what it was but I waited to see if my guess was true. And moments later there stood a dark brown nightfury. He started off showing me flying maneuvers I already knew but slowly moved into ones I hadn't seen before. I had to admit I was kind of impressed by how well Hiccup has come along since I left. I looked briefly over to Toothless who looked glad but also had a hopeless look on his face. And in some way I think I could understand what Toothless was going through.

"What do you think?" Hiccup said as he walked up to us.

"Impressive but I have something to show you too." I said and then ran off the edge. It took Hiccup and Toothless moment before they followed after me. As I was falling, I grew only my wings and tail. And when the moment came I opened and angled them to shoot me upwards. I nearly hit Hiccup as I did this and we all landed back outside the arena. It took us all a moment before anyone said a word.

"What do you think?" I said trying not to sound like I was showing off.

"I see you've also changed yourself." Hiccup said as I retracted the wings and tail.

The rest of the day went rather smoothly for the most part. It was almost dark when we finished all of Hiccup's duties so we headed back to his house. When we arrived, Astrid made some exquisite looking food, which made me feel like a burden to them even more. The meal was delicious and we were all full by the time we finished our meals. Astrid led me to a coach and went to get some pillows and blankets. After I got settled into a comfortable position, we all said goodnight and went to bed.

* * *

**Anyway I'd appreciate if you'd leave a review of the story. Maybe something you liked, disliked, or something you may want to see in the later chapters. Anyway Enjoy!**


	3. The sword 3

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. However I did make this story.**

* * *

**So here's the next part in the story. Thank you Ananymus for you review. I'll try to work on putting more detail into the story. I would like to say thank you to guys for reading this and/or previous story so far.**

* * *

That night I was having the same nightmare I'd sometimes have. I was on the ground with cuts running down my side from the neck to my hind leg. There was a hole in one of my wings and I was in terrible pain. My breathing was slow and my head felt dizzy from the blood loss. I could see Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and their dragons. All of them were sad and especially Toothless. My breathing was slowing and my eyes would slowly close on me. Then I'd be dead and looking down at them and my old body, but that's when it would end.

The next morning when I woke up, there was Toothless lying next to my makeshift bed. I used my hand to squeeze my eyelids together in-between my nose as I was adjusting to the light. I gave a small stretch before turning my body to face Toothless's body. I hated having to disturb him from his sleep but he was in my way. When he awoke, he jumped to his feet and scanned the room before relaxing his body. He moved out of the way and I stretched my human body as much as possible. When I finished Hiccup and Astrid came down stairs from their room. Since they were so kind to take me in, I thought I'd make them some breakfast. I made some lamb stew with a serving of bread and milk, while Toothless had some cod. We all ate in relative silence and the food was alright, but not my best cooking ever. Afterwards Hiccup left to learn some more information of how to be a good chief, while Astrid went to do some gathering.

Since Hiccup was marrying soon then I thought about making some special rings for them as a gift and a sign of their marriage. When I arrived at the forge, I found Gobber was busy helping the dragons with their teeth. I slowly walked up to him from behind, carefully not to be heard by him.

"How's it going, Gobber." I said trying to imitate Stoick.

"Well, I've got five dragons with toothaches and seven needing to be cleaned." The old blacksmith said as he was just finishing a teeth cleaning on a Gronkle. As he turned around, he was surprised to see me.

"Where's Stoick." He said looking around and scratching his head with his normal hand.

"Is it alright if I use the forge Gobber?" I said still imitate Stoick. I gave a small chuckled, but Gobber wasn't amused. After a moment he led me inside the forge. It looked as if no one used it in at least two week to a month. He showed me where the tools were kept and the coal for the fire, then left to continue his dragon teeth cleaning. I gather some coal and used my fire breathing to start the fire. I looked outside and it was noon so I pulled out a blade I was working with Brizio before he died. The blade was halfway done and still needs some work before it could be used in fights. It wasn't until Gobber came back in that I realized it was almost dark out. After cleaning up the forge, I decided to look for suitable living spaces in the forest from the skies. Once I was outside the village, I carefully changed in the dragon form.

Even though it was dark, it wasn't much of a problem for me with the moonlight looking as though it were day. As I flew, I found some spot where I could build a small house. But when I went down to try them out I'd either I didn't like it or I couldn't fly in and out easily. Eventually I started to get tired and I had to hold off on my search for a home. With the energy I had left I made my way to an open area not caring for Astrid's threat. I made a hard landing than I should have, but I was soon fast asleep.

* * *

**Anyway I'd appreciate if you'd leave a review of the story. Maybe something you liked, disliked, or something you may want to see in the later chapters. Anyway Enjoy!**


	4. Astrid 4

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. However I did make this story.**

* * *

**So here's the next part in the story. Thank you Ananymus for your review. I would like to say thank you to guys for reading this and/or previous story so far.**

* * *

The next morning when I awoke, I looked around making sure that there wasn't anything of threat to me. Once I happy with the results, I looked over the area carefully. It had a nice opening for me to come in and out as I pleased. I could hear a steady stream of water nearby and plenty of wood for the fire. When I flew up into the air, I could see the village was a little ways away. It's slightly farther than the cove is. I decided that this would be the spot for me to live and headed back to the village. I quickly looked back to get a bearing as to finding the spot again.

As I was flying back, I notice a couple of dragons following me again. By now I'd gotten use to the fact of seeing dragons following me. It wasn't as if I was someone special, but it gave me a small chill. The dragons disappeared by the time I landed just outside the village. I made sure no one was around, not that it really mattered here on Berk. When I changed, my dragon body seemed to be fighting me. This was the first time it's happened, but I managed to get the upper hand. The inner battle kind of took the breath out of me before I could go on. Afterward the transformation finished, I began the walk back to the village.

The village was buzzing with its usually activities and I was happy to see Mildew wasn't around. But I had to admit some small part of me missed seeing the grumpy, old, dragon hating man. I decided to grab something to eat and then head to the forge. By the time I got to the forge, Gobber was busy taking care of dragons with their teeth. And when I walked inside, Hiccup was busy working on something. My work on the sword was nearing completion and I began to feel a sense of pride. As I didn't want to ruin Brizio memory by not finishing the sword he helped me create. I worked to sharpen the blade and I thought about adding some artwork to it as well. Though by the time I finished sharpening it, I looked and it was time to head home.

"What happened to you last night?" Hiccup said breaking the silence between us as we left the forge.

"I was looking for a new place to stay. I didn't want to be a burden on you and Astrid for long." I said avoiding eye contact with Hiccup. Toothless followed close behind us and was watching us, as we'd talk.

"It's alright, you're not a problem to us." Hiccup said reassure me, but I didn't want to overstay my welcome.

"I'm not staying with you guys. Once I've built a house in the forest, I'm going to live there. Are we clear on that." I said as we looked into each other's eyes. Hiccup nodded and we processed the walk home.

Once we were inside, Astrid with her double-bladed axe pushed me to the wall close to my neck. I remembered seeing the axe a few times from when we were younger. She pushed the axe closer and to the point I could barely breath. She looked me in the eye and I could see she was angry with me, which was very clear. She held it there for a moment before pulling it away and letting me go. I fell to the ground coughing for air during which Hiccup and Toothless just stood at the door watching us.

"Happened to last night?" Astrid said in an almost yelling tone. I tried avoiding her gaze, but she forced me to with her free hand. I could see the anger in her eyes.

"I was looking for a new home." I said, as I broke free from her grab. She back up a little bit and seemed to have cool down a little bit too. She gave me a punch in the shoulder before putting the axe over the fireplace. Afterwards she returned to cooking while the rest of us talked about what it's been like since I left. During which Hiccup told me how Alvin, Mildew and the outcast tried to takeover Berk with some dragons. But since Alvin didn't know how to control the dragons properly so the plan literally backfired in his face. And judging by how the story went, it would've been better to have seen it in person. He also went on about how they came close to exposing the dragons again during the treaty signing with the Berserker tribe. But that time they managed to move all the dragons out in a very tight time window.

After a small dinner everyone went to bed. And saw Toothless was going to be with me even though I'd preferred he'd be with Hiccup. I begin to think something strange was going on with Toothless as well as the other dragons, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I tried to go to sleep but couldn't so I just watched Toothless. And to my surprise he was watching me, eventually we both fell asleep.

That night I was dreaming of the day I was resurrected. I could see the look in Aesa's face, she was pleased in her victory as I lay to die. She gave me one last look before she took off. Soon Hiccup, Toothless and the gang would arrive to see my dying body. Their dragons tried to save me, but I beyond saving so they were praying to their gods. Soon anything felt cold and unforgiving, like all the happiness was gone. My slowly began to close and my breathing became faster until I took my last breathe. Then everything was dark and I felt I was all alone with no one able to hear me. Then that was the end of the dream or nightmare.

* * *

**Anyway I'd appreciate if you'd leave a review of the story. Maybe something you liked, disliked, or something you may want to see in the later chapters. Anyway Enjoy!**


	5. The Consequences 5

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. However I did make this story.**

* * *

**So here's the next part in the story. Thank you Ananymus and SmokeyStorm for your reviews. I would like to say thank you to guys for reading this and/or previous story so far.**

* * *

The next morning Toothless was awoken by a noise. He quickly stood up and looked around the room to see Draco's body was shaking. Toothless rush over to him and tried pinning his body to the couch leaving only to head to move about. Draco didn't seem to show any signs he was waking up soon. His breathing was fast-paced, but was soon replaced by a heaving noise. Toothless didn't know what to do so he let out a loud roar. A moment later Draco took in a lung full of air and was returning to normal. Afterwards opening his eyes to see the large black dragon hanging his body over his.

"Toothless could you get off?" I said unsure of why he was on me in the first place. Toothless gave me a quick check before he got off of me, but he continued to stare at me. We both just stared at each other like as if time had stopped. But the silent stares lasted a minute or two before Hiccup and Astrid came down to found out what the commotion was about.

"What's gotten into you bud?" Hiccup said rubbing Toothless on the head. After Hiccup was done rubbing him, Toothless turned to look at me and so did Hiccup and Astrid. I returned a puzzled look at them and especially Toothless. All of us except for Toothless knew what was going on. He tucking his body together into an apologetic form and giving us his sad eyes. His eyes would move from me to ground and then back again. I gave a puzzled and a concerned look while Hiccup and Astrid were puzzled. I felt Toothless trying to create a mental connection between us, which I allowed him to. Instead of talking to me, he began to show me a memory from a moment ago. I was looking through it from his perspective, which was a little weird for my tastes.

I watched Draco sleep peaceful in the couch. It was nice to see him again and that he was here. I watched as he stirred a bit, but then the stirring became more sudden. He was breathing short and fast breathes. I quickly stood up and went to hold his hands and feet with my paws. He acted like he was under a strange sickness and was about to died. I couldn't let that happen and I hoped he'd wake up soon. I watched as his head shook back and forth, not showing any signs of waking. Soon his breathing stopped and his body wanted air. I knew from that point that I had to doing something, I roared at him to wake up. I relaxed a little bit as his body took a deep breath and he was soon looking at me.

Hiccup and I took a step back. Astrid looked at us puzzled as ever and Toothless still stood in the same apologist pose as before. Hiccup and I turned to each other still a little shaky by what we saw.

"What's going on here? Why is Toothless acting all strange all of a sudden?" Astrid said loudly breaking the awkward silence. Everyone quickly turned to face her as she said that.

"I was having a nightmare and Toothless tried to save me." I said looking at Toothless with a pleasant smile. Toothless calmed down a bit and moved over to Hiccup's side. Hiccup rubbed his head, which Toothless returned with a purr.

"What nightmare are you talking about?" Astrid said still a little puzzled.

I had hoped neither one of them would ask, but it wasn't something I hadn't excepted. I let out a sigh and looked at her with eye contact. "Remember the day I died and came back to life?"

"Yes, how could we not forget about that?" Hiccup said a little curiously. They both looked at each other and soon figured out what I meant. I simply gave them a nod.

"Well that's what the nightmare is, except I wasn't brought back to life. Instead I'm put into a cold and unforgiving darkness." I said thankful that Toothless was able to wake me up. Everyone including me, was a little worried by what I just said.

"Isn't there something you can do about it?" Hiccup said curiously. I began to ponder the thought, one of the ideas was a mind wipe. But, that would be a dangerous thing to do as one wrong move and I'd forget everything. Apparently I wasn't blocking my thoughts very well as Toothless's ears perked up.

"No Toothless, that the last thing I'd try." I said and his ears dropped down. Hiccup and Astrid looked confused by what was going on.

"He thinks I should try a mind wipe." I said to answer their question before it was asked.

"Ok and what so bad about that?" Astrid said in a questionable tone.

"Well if its done wrong, I could forget everything." I said in somewhat yelling tone. Astrid looked as though she was going to become angry. Hiccup grabbed her hand and began to rub it softly, which calmed her down some.

"I'm sorry if I yelled at you". I said pinching my hand against in-between my eyes and nose.

"It's alright, I'm sure if it was either one us. Then we'd probably feel the same as you." Hiccup said in an understanding tone, while continuing to rub Astrid's hand.

After some breakfast we all headed out of house. Astrid was going to spend some time with her friend Ruffnut. Hiccup had some dragon training with the next generation of dragon riders. I decided I'd skip on the forge and start work on my house. I went to buy some building supplies and some tools, and then I began walking around the village recruited willing dragons to help me build. Most of the dragons I'd ask agreed to help. I told them the general direction of where the house was to be built and then they'd set off into the sky. I had some of them carry the building supplies with them. Once I was outside from the view of village, I changed into my dragon form and join up with the group.

Once I was caught up with the group, I hear some of them chatting about something so I listened in. They were discussing who they would consider mating with, and live with them for the rest of their lives. I didn't really mind the conversation much as dragon mating was just about to begin. Also because, I wasn't considering having a dragon as my life partner. The discussion began to catch my interest as they were talking about someone named shadow runner. They were talking about how he or she hasn't found their right mate and if they don't found one soon. Then they'll be forced to mate with someone. I felt a little disgusted hearing this, as I wouldn't want to be forced to marry someone I didn't love. I also felt kind of sorry for them, as it meant they couldn't be with the one they love. But the conversation was cut short as soon as they spotted me flying above them. I could tell they were using their mind to speak and they were keeping me from joining in on the conversation.

**(You can probably guess who shadow-runner is. And if you don't. Don't worry, all will be revealed in the coming chapters. By the way, please don't send a review as to who you think it is. As it should be pretty obvious.)**

After about a month of work the house was done. All of the dragons including myself were happy to have finally finished building the house. On the day of the finally build, I treated the dragons to some freshly caught fish straight from the fishermen's boat. As a way of saying thanks to them for all the hard they did. After the small celebration, I headed back to my newly building house and went to sleep on the floor.

* * *

**Anyway I'd appreciate if you'd leave a review of the story. Maybe something you liked, disliked, or something you may want to see in the later chapters. Anyway Enjoy!**


	6. Home 6

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. However I did make this story.**

* * *

**So here's the next part in the story. I hoped you guys had a nice 4th of July. I would like to say thank you to guys for reading this and/or previous story so far.**

* * *

That night instead of the death nightmare, I was remember the day I visited my parents. I couldn't help but shake the feeling that I should've shown my truth self instead of hiding and pretending to be a messenger. I guess I was suffered some feeling of guilt, but there was nothing I could do about it now. What was done is done.

The next morning I stretch every part of my body with a yawn. It took me a moment to realize where I was. I was finally happy to come to a place I can call home. I could hear the fate chirps of the birds outside. I slowly got up and began to explore the house even though I knew where everything would go.

The house was big enough to house at probably sleep 2 to 3 adult Vikings comfortable. There are two or three if you were counting the basement. The first floor was the main floor and has all the normal things in a house. The kitchen/fireplace was in the middle of the house, while one of the bedrooms sat in the very back to the right of the house. The upper stair was only a second bedroom that over looked half of the downstairs. The basement doesn't cover the entire underside of the house, it's only big enough to store about a week or two weeks worth of food. The entrance for the basement was on the left side of the house a foot away from the steps to the upstairs.

After looking over the details of how I wanted it to look. I grabbed my cloak from the hook near the door. The sun was about town hours away from noon, and with that I set off for the village. The time I spent walking allowed me time to think. I began to ponder the thought that my dream of living on Berk has become possible. Although I didn't know if I could have someone in my life to share it with as my small, but big secret could push most women away. I didn't feel like dealing with heart breaker when everything is coming along so good since Freya has helped me be human again. I'd probably wait a while, but if I wait too long I probably won't find the "one" person. I was so distracted that I fell to the ground by a tree root sticking partially out of the ground. I figured this would be a good time to forget the thought for now. I got back up, dusted myself off and continued my walk to the village.

It was about noon when I finally arrived at the village. Business was usual around the village, people doing their work such as fixing some damaged roofs from yesterday's storm. By now the villager became accustomed to seeing me around and paying little to no attention to me. I slowly worked my way to the craftsman shop and processed inside. Once inside, a man greeted me with a apron partly covered in wood pieces. He was of average size with blonde hard and blue eyes. He looked as though he could us a breathier.

"Hello, how can I help you?" The craftsman answered with a joyful smile as I approached the counter. The sounds of hammers pounding away at the wood with the chisels and/ or nails could be faintly heard from behind the wall.

"I'd like to pick up my order of one two person beds, one or person bed, two bedside tables, one dresser and, a medium size table with four chairs to match." I said removing my hood.

"Alright but only some of them are ready for you." He answered with so expression. I went into the backroom to retrieve some of the items. It was a moment later that him and a few other crafters returned with two beds and one of the bedside tables. They looked beautifully carved, they were a seemed to be between light and dark brown.

"I'll take those finished ones and return for the rest later on when they should be done." I said and the craftsman gave a nod of agreement.

"I want you to hold onto these for a short while, during which I'll be procuring a way to move them." The craftsman gave another nod of agreement. And with that I left the shop.

As I was walking to the boat docks, Snotlout intercepted me. He gave me a hard pat on the shoulder, which knocked me off balance a little bit. Hookfang was following him from behind.

"So what are up to?" He said with a smile.

"I'm thinking of causing some trouble. Want to join?" I said as a joke.

"Are you serious?" He said looked excited with the idea.

"No, I'm just working on finally details of my house. And I'd like to ask if I could burrow Hookfang from you?"

"Alright as long as its fine with her." He said and we both turned to her. He looked at us like didn't know what was going on, but soon gave a nod.

"Ok then, just bring her back before dark." He said and I gave him a nod. The three of us all walked down to the boat docks and then Snotlout left to carry some fish baskets to market. Hookfang and me processed to the fishermen supply building. The structure had some moss on the word and some wet spots from the recent waves. It wasn't big enough to for someone to live in, but enough to hold some fishing supplies

Once inside, there was various fishing supplies somewhat sorted. The fishing bait sat in small boxes on a shelf near the door. Some fishing nets hung from a hook on the wall, while the hook and line were in the back of the building. The smell of the inside was unpleased and I didn't want to stay in there for more than necessary. I quickly searched for the net with the thickest made rope and with the help of Hookfang we went back to the craftsman.

When we got back I began to stretch the net out a few feet away from the wood shop. Once I was finished, I went inside and had them bring the furniture outside. After a the furniture was carefully loaded, I got on Hookfang's back and instructed her to be gentle with it. At which point he lifted his body and the stuff slowly into the air.

* * *

**Anyway I'd appreciate if you'd leave a review of the story. Maybe something you liked, disliked, or something you may want to see in the later chapters. Anyway Enjoy!**


	7. Courtship 7

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. However I did make this story.**

* * *

**So here's the next part in the story. By the way, just because it says courtship on the chapter title, there isn't anything really going on. ****I'd like to also mention that this and the next chapter may cause me to lose some readers. But, hey it's sometimes nice to put a twist or break the norm of things. **I would like to say thank you to guys for reading this and/or previous story so far.

* * *

To pass the time flying to the house, we decided to talk through our minds. She seemed quite peaceful since Snotlout got married to Dagmar. And he was also happy to be a father of seven baby dragons. I was glad for her and everyone else as it seems everyone has become happy since I left.

"I can ask you something?" I said a little nervous.

"What is it you want to ask?" He answered a little curious of my question.

"What's it like to... well... mate?" I said a little nervous and embarrassed now that I asked the question. He showed a small sign of special, as he probably wasn't expecting that question.

"Well I don't know how to answer your question. But usually all dragons who are proposing to a mate are to engage in a small friendly competition. The goal is to defeat their possible mate in a flying contest, in which the female must outsmart the male. Should the male catch her, and then they'll hold each other as they fall to the ground. They'll hold each other till the last moment, and then they are considered a mated pair. If not then both dragons are still available to mate with other dragons. It's not that hard for a mated pair to be formed and it's kind of quick if you think about it. And depending on the dragon's race, it can be quite a sight to be seen." He said not sparing me a look.

After he said that, we didn't say anything as we flew the furniture to its destination. Once we arrived, we carefully lowered the fishing net onto the forest floor.

"Thank you for your help, I think I can take it from here." I said rubbing his scales. He lowered me next to the furniture then left back to Berk. Once he was gone, I used a strength spell to help move the furniture into the house. After I was done, I relaxed myself on the wood crafted bed and fell asleep from exhaustion.

The next morning I woke up to the sight of Toothless laying curled next to the bed. Upon realizing this I quickly brought myself up which caused him to do the same.

"What are you doing here?" I said a little surprised to see him here.

"You know some people would say good morning." Toothless looking glad to see me.

"Yeah, well I didn't expect you to be here." I said now a little relaxed from waking up.

"I see you've been busy since you left the house." He said looking around, then back at me.

"Yeah, I'm almost finished with it, then I'll live here." I said now admiring the nearly complete house.

"Anyway what are you doing here? I know it didn't tell you where I was." I said a little curious.

"I've come to ask you something, but this is neither time or the place to ask. And also to check up on you. But to answer your question, one of the dragons tell me when I asked." He said as he was preparing to leave.

"What do you mean the time or place? What is it you want to ask? If you have something to say, then say it." I became puzzled by what he said.

"Like I said, this is neither the time or place. When the time is right, I want you to follow me to where I will ask the question." He said as he went out of the door. This left me in a state of complete confusion.

Shortly after Toothless left, I went out to gather some food for breakfast and later. I managed to find a large deer that could probably feed two or three of Stoick's Vikings. After a shot from my bow, the deer fell to the ground almost instantly. I started a cooking fire once I got back to the house with the meat I collected. Once I was finished eating, I stored the remaining meat in the basement. Then I made my journey to back to the village.

It had been about two week since I last came to the village before I came yesterday. And back then I didn't really do much than placing an order for the wood crafting. But this wasn't as bad as when I left for eight years. The sight of snow was barely visible on the roof and the ground. I had a sense of pride as I had finished the house in time for the winter.

I made my way to the forge with minimal distraction for the villagers moving about. When I arrived, Gobber was busy tending to the dragons and their teeth. Once he was done cleaning a Deadly Nadder's teeth, he allowed me into the forge. I retrieved the unfinished gold rings from the back room along with the necessary tools. I noticed that the rings I've been working on were almost finished except it was missing the engravings.

It was about three hours after noon that I finished the engraving process. I engraved an outline of a dragon with the name of Hiccup and Astrid into each other's ring. With their wedding coming up in about a week, it was good thing it was now finished. The only thing now was protecting them from everyone until after the wedding. I put the rings into my pocket and went out the door where I found Toothless was waiting outside.

"It's time." Toothless said getting up and spreading his wings out.

"What are you talking about?" I said puzzled again by his statement.

"Just change into the dragon and follow me. I explain everything once we get there." He said and lifted off.

Toothless just hovered in the air and watched me. I didn't have much of a choice and did as he asked. After the transformation finished, I stretch all of my body for the first time since I started work on the house. Once I was in the air, Toothless and I headed to east of Berk. I didn't know what Toothless had in mind, but for some reason my dragon body knew something I didn't. I don't know how to explain it, but my body felt something.

* * *

**By the way, I'd like to mention that I might be taking a small pause in writing these stories. This will allow me to take a break from writing these stories, but I'll continue it after the break. But that's if I do take a break. ****Anyway I'd appreciate if you'd leave a review of the story. Maybe something you liked, disliked, or something you may want to see in the later chapters. Anyway Enjoy!**


	8. Toothless 8

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. However I did make this story.**

* * *

**So here's the next part in the story. Thank you Ananymus and Atkiak for your reviews. By the way, I'll be taking the rest of the week off. But not to worry especially to you Atkiak, I have a chapter ready to be post for next week. I would like to say thank you to guys for reading this and/or previous story so far.**

* * *

After about a half an hour of flying by which time it was almost sunset and a small island came into view. The island was covered mostly in forest, but it had a sandy beach coastline around it. Toothless decided it was there that we should land and descend down onto the island. We both pushed the air with own wing in front of us to slow us down until we stopped moving and were hovered. At which point we slowly lowered ourselves on the sandy beach region of the island.

"Ok what did you want to ask me? And why did we have to fly this far just for you to ask me something?" I said still puzzled from when we left Berk and while we were flying. And the feeling in my body became stronger since we left. But I managed ignored it as the sound of our bellies rumbling for food, Toothless was louder than my. We both looked at each other, it appeared as though we were going to laugh. But we didn't. I guessed we weren't going for fish was to give our wings some rest.

"Let's get something to fill our bellies before I proceed any further with your questions." Toothless said then turned toward the thick forest lining the sandy beach. We both went inside with Toothless leading the way, and soon we found two stags eating some grass. They appeared unaware of our presences, which was good. Toothless took one while I took the other, but it wasn't going to be easy task. We needed to sneak up closer on the deer and time our attacks almost perfectly, other else one or both the deer will get away. Once we got into position, I counted down with Toothless using the mind speak. Once we were ready to pronounce the deer, we both counted from three.

"3... 2... 1... NOW!" We both sprung own bodies at the two unsuspecting stags. They both fell down with minimal resistance and had now become our food. After a we spent some time digging into our freshly caught deer, we began to explore the island more. The trees were tall and the tops of them covered most of the light from the sun. The ground was kind of soft and mushy as we walked. We catch brief sights of some rabbits, birds, and some more deer. It seemed to remind me of Berk except without the people. We eventually stopped at an opening overlooking a sunset just about to set and the ocean. I was a little distracted that I didn't notice Toothless was already sitting with his body facing the sunset. He looked back then gestured with his wing for me to come join him and I did so quickly.

I looked over at him as he watched the sunset and felt my body fill with desire for Toothless. Then I felt scared and nervous if he noticed my bizarre body behavior. Those feelings escalated as he turned his head and looked down at me with determined eyes. Even though he probably couldn't tell, but I was panicking in my mind by what I thought was going to happen. That feeling grew even worse as he put a wing around my back.

"Toothless stop, this won't work. You and I are just friend and I'm not of the opposite gender if that. I cannot bear children even if I wanted too. I'm sure that you'd make a great mate, but I am not the one for you. Can you not see that or are you blind." I said trying to avoid his eyes.

"Oh, but you're mistaken. Your human body is male, but you dragon body is female. Which will allow the two of us to bring forth new nightfuries into this world. The number of nightfuries is small and soon our race may not exist, so we must become one in order to keep it from happening." He said which caused my jaw to drop.

"How can you say that? I'm male in both forms. I don't understand how could you say I'm not a male in my dragon form. And if you're so considered about mating, then why not find a female nightfury. " I said confused by what he was saying. I turned my head away from him.

"Your scent and your scales give off the impression of a female that has reach maturely for mating. Male nightfuries only give off a scent, their scales don't change color. Only females change scales during their first mating session. And to answer your question, like I said. There is few nightfuries left and even fewer female nightfuries." He said coming closer. I closed my eyes, as I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Toothless, I want you to leave me alone for a while." I said softly while getting up and walked toward the forest. Toothless stayed where he was and only watched as I disappeared into the forest. I just walked through the forest with no real purpose as I was too confused by what Toothless said. After a while, I eventually hit my head against a tree, "Ow." I said shaking my head to make the pain go away faster. I thought about hiding in the trees just because I didn't want him to find. So I began my search for a decent looking hiding spot while making sure not to trip or hit something along the way.

Once found a suitable tree, I began to climb the tree using my claws. I had to be careful not to damage the tree too much as it would give away where I was. The tree branch over looked the ground below from a height of 50 feet, and had leaves that covered most of my body. I looked up at the sky, carefully not to make much noise. It was now night and I began to feel nervous for fear that he could to find me with my still white scales in the night sky. I started to pray to the dragon gods in hopes that Toothless wouldn't find me. Once I was satisfied with my prayer, I moved into a somewhat comfortable sleeping position. That night I began to think of how Toothless felt these past few years, but I couldn't figure out how he can say I'm female. It was something that probably would've haunted me for the night if I hadn't remembered Freya. I began to suspect she done something to me about eight years ago that would explain why Toothless was acting the way he was. And for the rest of the night, I was troubled by the fact of why did she do it.

The next morning I was awoken by the noise of a branch snapping down on the forest floor. I carefully looked down and saw Toothless was looking for something. I closed my eyes tightly and held my breath, hoping he wouldn't spot me. I could hear him sniffing the air and I felt as though his eyes were on me. But soon I felt a sigh of relief as I hear him going somewhere else and then I checked below just to be sure. I saw that Toothless was gone and was nowhere in sight. Even though I couldn't see him, I didn't dare come down as it could have been a trick. I decided to go back to sleep for a bit longer.

By the time I woke up the second time, it was noon. I looked down at on the forest floor and I couldn't see Toothless from earlier. It had been a while since I saw him near me this morning and I decided to come down. Once I was down, there was nothing by trees and patches of grass along with dirt covering the forest floor. I sniffed the air and couldn't smell Toothless anywhere near me, so I heading to the beach. Once I neared the beach, I saw Toothless sitting near the water looking out toward the ocean. I instantly stopped moving dead in my tracks, unsure of what to do next. I closed my eyes and sunk my head toward the ground.

"What are you doing?" I heard Toothless said with curiosity in his voice. I opened my eyes and looked up at him. His head was slightly turned and his ears were stood up with his body in sitting dog position. I slowly stood up and continued to look at him.

"I was hiding, but I realized something from what you said. Even though I'm not exactly ok with this, but I'll allow you to mate with me. However, I want you to make two promises to me before we start." After I said that, Toothless grew a little exactly hear it.

"And what do you want?" He said with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"You do not breathe a word to the other dragons and especially to the humans of this. And that you will not treat me any different from this point on. I want to act as though we're just friend, nothing more and nothing less." I said and looked at him serious of my intentions.

"Ok I promise not speak nothing of what happened here and to treat you the same as before. But I can't guarantee the dragons won't figure it out once we arrive back on Berk." He said and then we bumped our heads together as a sign of a dragon's promise. Although I was a little nervous if the others find out.

"Now that that's out of the way, shall we begin?" He said seeming eager to start, and we both stretched our wings. Once I was ready, I launched myself into the air as fast as I could. After a few moments, Toothless did the same. Our goals were simple in this flight, one of us had to catch the other.

I choose to dive close to the water while Toothless went to gain some height. I quickly snapped my body up to catch him, but just before I did. He barrel rolled out of the way and soon chased after me. I was at a slight disadvantage as he was more powerful than I was, but I could turn quicker than he could. With that in mind I chose to use that to my advantage and made swerves as we climbed. I spotted some large cloud and headed straight for it. Once inside, Toothless flew pass and out the other side. He began to fly circles while searching for me in every direction. I took this as my chance and dove straight for him again, but yet again he saw me. This time he didn't move out of the way, but instead prepared himself to catch me. I ran straight into him and we bother swirled in the air a few feet away. Toothless helped steady us from the tumble and afterwards I began flapping my wings again.

"I guess you win." I said as he let me go.

"You almost won, but I saw you coming." He said admiring his victory.

"Well, now that that's over. Shall we continue with the other part to this courtship?" Toothless said lifting himself a little up in the air. I nodded and we began to climb till we began to have trouble breathing. We huddled our bodies together with Toothless wrapping his wings around me and we began to fall. As we fell, Toothless and I looked at each other. We gave each other a small lick on the snout and returned to the fall. My mind was racing and telling me to push away, but my body kept saying I should hold on. It wasn't till I heard a voice say "now" and we opened our wings to slow down. We both looked at each other and I help but laugh and cry, even though I couldn't cry.

"I guess I'm starting to do things I promised myself I wouldn't do." I said in my mind. Toothless and I headed back to the small island. It was two hours past noon by the time we returned to the small island.

"What do we do now?" I said unsure of what was to happen next.

"Now we wait till the sunset for the sun and moon dragons to watch us become one." He said rubbing his head against my neck. I began to have second thoughts of whether I should've done this or not. But I didn't want to disappoint him after what we just started. But I could continue the train of thought, I decided to drop it and rest some. I laid my belly on the sand and curled my body. A moment later Toothless was doing the same, laying next to me.

* * *

**The next chapter will be shorten due to some of the content contained in it, just to let you know. ********I'd like to say is that there is a teaser trailer for How to train your Dragon (HTTYD) 2. It'd be interesting what the writers of the sequel will do. Anyway I'd appreciate if you'd leave a review of the story. Maybe something you liked, disliked, or something you may want to see in the later chapters. Anyway Enjoy!**


	9. Becoming one 9

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. However I did make this story.**

* * *

**So here's the next part in the story. Thank you Atkiak for your reviews. I would like to say thank you to guys for reading this and/or previous story so far. By the way, this chapter is shortened due to the adult content. If you wish to view that adult ****version, it's available on AO3. **

* * *

After the mating, he began to lick me a few times on my head.

"Thank you." He sad after the last lick. I turned to him and saw both joy and relief in his eyes. Some small part of me still couldn't believe what had just taken place. But another part of me was glad I just did that. I looked up at the sky and saw the stars sprinkling in the night sky.

"Is this what you wanted Freya? Are you happy now?" I thought in both a good and bad way. I looked down at my stomach and began to imagine what I'd be like in a few months.

"Good night". I said and Toothless returned a good night and we both went to sleep. That night I dreamt was having an imaginary talk with my parents. We were in a house with white walls and an untainted wooden ceiling. My parent sat together on the couch, while I sat in a chair separated by a small table. My belly had grown larger than what any man should of my size. They looked at it intensity as though it were something of another place beyond our own.

"Mom, Dad I have some news. I'm carrying your grandchildren." I said happily while rubbing my enlarged stomach softly.

"How did this happen?" Dad said not believing me. My mother grabbed his hand and started patting it in an attempt to calm him.

"The gods change me and I mated with a dragon." I said still rubbing my belly.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?! WHERE IS THIS DRAGON SO I MAY END HIM." My father said anger as he grabbed a dagger.

"THE GODS DID THIS TO ME! HE IS MY MATE AND I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO HARM! I ALLOWED HIM TO MATE WITH ME AND IF YOU WANT TO BLAME SOMEONE, THEN BLAME ME!" I said raising my voice. Just then Toothless came through the door and looked at us curiously. My father got up and walked slowly to Toothless with the dagger in hand. Toothless stood there for a moment then got into a defensive position.

"TOOTHLESS RUN, HE'S WANTS TO KILL YOU!" I said as I tried to rush over to them, but I fell onto my side with a hand reaching out to him. I closed my eyes from the pain of the fall and put my arms around my belly, my mother came to my side putting her hand on my shoulder. She looked at my father with distaste and then the nightmare was over.

I opened my eyes to see I was still on the island, but Toothless was gone.

"TOOTHLESS, WHERE ARE YOU?!" I roar out worryingly. I franticly looked around, but a moment later the bushes rustled and out jumped Toothless. He looked ready to attack anything that got in his way, but soon relaxed once he saw it was safe. He licked me on the snout and rubbed his head against my neck.

"You called my love." He said as he rubbed.

"You weren't here when I awoke and I was a little worried." I said returned him a rub.

"I was about to gather us some food before returned to Berk." He said looking at me happily. I was both happy and nervous to go back. I began to worry about the thought of the others finding out of our relationship.

"I thought we agreed nothing would change between us." I said after taking a brief pause.

"Nothing has." He responded quickly

"Then why did you call me your love?" I said tilting my head to the side a little.

"Because we are alone and you are now my mate." He said in response. Although he sort of broke the promise, I could forgive him since we were totally alone.

"Alright let's go hunt." I said and we dashed into the forest.

* * *

******Anyway I'd appreciate if you'd leave a review of the story. Maybe something you liked, disliked, or something you may want to see in the later chapters. Anyway Enjoy!**


	10. Fears 10

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. However I did make this story.**

* * *

**So here's the next part in the story. Thank you Frosty3.0 for your reviews and that's the reason why I like to write. As long you the audience enjoy them, then I'll keep writing them. I would like to say thank you to guys for reading this and/or previous story so far. **

* * *

As we went through the forest, I had a strange feeling being near Toothless since we just did it. We eventually slowed down and began hunting for whatever we could find. We spotted some rabbits that would probably last us till we returned to Berk. We performed the same trick we did with the deer and soon had our prey in our paws. Just as I was about to kill it, I something stopped and I sniffed it. The rabbit was scare and I smelled it was a female rabbit. I looked at it and saw it bearing children inside of it. I lost my appetite and let it go. I saw it ran away and Toothless looked at me with concern.

"What wrong?" He asked in a worry some tone.

"I lost my appetite and couldn't kill it." I said looking down at my paws. Toothless approach me and put a wing around my body.

"I know you've just found out that you're a female and might be bearing a children, but you can't be always feel sad for your prey. Otherwise you'll dead from hunger." He said trying to look me in the eye and resting a wing on me. He was right, but something in me felt sad for the rabbit.

"Let's just go home." I said pushing his wing off and slowly walked in the direction of the beach. By the time I got to the beach, Toothless managed to catch up with me. We opened our wings and lifted into the air, heading for Berk. I looked at the island for the last time and mainly focused on getting home. As we flew, I began to think of the rabbit and my parents. I didn't know if I should tell them that I could be bearing a child and that it will be a dragon. But I started to worry some more because of the nightmare I had last night. I didn't know whether telling them would be the right thing to do.

"Toothless," I said using the mind connection.

"What is it?" He answered curiously.

"Do you think I should tell my parent about... us?" I asked unsure of what to do.

"There your parents, if you feel you should tell them. Then tell them, but its your choice to make, not my." He replied. This really didn't help solve my problem. I decided to forget the thought for now and focused on flying.

It was noon by the time we saw Berk come into view. Instead of flying to the village, I headed back to my house into woods. Toothless didn't follow and went back to the village, which really didn't surprise me. When I landed, I changed straight back to human as quickly as I could. I went inside and gathered some of the deer meat collected yesterday and started a cooking fire. After I was done, I went to the bed to relax and maybe think. I was still fearful of telling everyone including my parents the truth of how Toothless and I are mated for life. Also the fact that I was going to giving birth to his child and their to be grandchildren. Then the thought of the rabbit interrupted me. I couldn't help the fact that it was my first time letting a prey of my go. I was taught to kill prey for food whether or not if it was a male or a female. It didn't matter if she was carrying children, but something in me told me to let it go. "Maybe because I was going to be a mother, then I was having an understanding of the female rabbit." I thought. After giving it some more thought, I dozed up to sleep.

The next was rather uneventful and I just woke up to hearing some birds chirping outside. I get up and stretched everyone limb of my body before getting out of the bed. Didn't realize what time it was until I stepped out of the house. It was close to noon and I hadn't done anything today. So I hurried to the village as quickly as I could. As I moved through the forest, I kept thinking of my parents and the grandchild. It was something that haunted me since Toothless and I became one. I was so distracted that I nearly tripped on a tree root slightly exposed from the ground. I stopped myself and could give some relaxing breaths to clear my mind. I continued to run after I felt it was safe to continue.

Once at the village, I slowly my run to a walk. As I walked by some dragons just stared at me as I passed. It felt weird to me and not in a good way. Instead of going to the forge first, I went I the great hall to gather some food. After I got some food, I spotted Tuffnut by his "birthmark" as he puts it. I sat across from him and what appeared to be his sister. Ruffnut looked almost as beautiful as Astrid, but appeared to still like the tough guy act. Tuffnut didn't change much since my leave and both of them only looked to be taller. But that was left to be seen, as they were sitting busy eating their food. They gave me a quick glance, but then began to stare at me.

"Draco is that you?" Ruffnut said pointing a lazy finger at me. I gave her a nod and they looked at each other a little skeptical of me.

"How do we know it's you and not some imposter?" Tuffnut said in a questionable, but accusing tone. I decided to amuse myself and only called fourth my tail then slapping him on the head. Ruffnut and I laughed while he rubbed his head to dull the pain. After he was done rubbing his head, he looked at me unamused by my cruel joke. And I quickly recalled the tail before anyone saw it.

"Alright it's you, but did you have to that?"

"From what I remembered, I thought you'd like the pain." I said raising an eyebrow. Ruffnut's laugh began to slow down and she wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes.

"Yes, but that was when we were all just some obnoxious teenagers. Times have changes and we all decided it was time for us to change." He said sounding serious which I had to respect him for that. He was once a troublesome teenager and was becoming a member of the Vikings class.

"So where have you been for the past eight years?" Tuffnut said curiously.

"I've been out traveling and learned to blacksmith in the process." I said with a small smile.

"I see and have you been able to visit your family?"

"Yes I have, but I pretended to be a messenger sent from me. I know I shouldn't have, but I could not bring myself to show my true self." I said looking away from the twins.

"Why not?" Tuffnut said.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to go into it. But it was nice talking to you". I said picking up what remained of my food. Then I made my way to the forge to finish my sword. When I arrived, instead of seeing the large interchangeable handed Viking out fixing teeth. He was inside working on weapons collected during his pause while working with dragon's teeth. He was busy making repairs such as sharpening, alignments of the blade, and some adjustment the owner wanted made. He shot me a casual glance before returning to his work. Just as I was about to retrieve my blade, Hiccup emerged from his backroom of the forge. We both jumped at the sudden sight of each other.

"You two best be getting to work." Gobber said hammering a heated sword with many bends in it. We both gave a nod of agreement and went to work. Hiccup helped Gobber with the collected weapons, while I worked on engraving the unfinished blade of my. We worked till sunset and half the slack of weapons were finished and so was the sword. The blade was a little more than half an arms lengths and shined in the light. The engraved sword was of a dragon's head at the tip of the blade, coming back to a human body. I also engraved Brizio and my maker's symbol at the tip of the guard. I could help but admire the work I spent on it along with Brizio's help. Put the leather holster on my waist then sank the blade inside. It was a perfect fit and with some time spent, I'll get use to the weight of it. We went outside and processed back to Hiccup's house. During our walk I couldn't help but notice the looks I got from dragons we pasted, it gave me an uneasy feeling. And I couldn't help but look at Toothless, which he'd sometimes stare back at me. The eventually arrived at the house and went inside.

* * *

**Anyway I'd appreciate if you'd leave a review of the story. Please do share any ideas you have of the story, and/ or your opinion of it. Anyway Enjoy!**


	11. Wedding Pt 1 11

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. However I did make this story.**

* * *

**So here's the next part in the story. Thank you DragonDude23 for your reviews. I would like to say thank you to guys for reading this and/or previous story so far.**

* * *

Once inside, we saw Astrid was busy talked to Ruffnut at the table. They were discussing about the wedding ceremony that was to happen two days time. It wasn't till a moment later that they finally realized we were there. Astrid and Ruffnut exchanged goodbyes and Ruffnut said a passing goodbye as she went out the door. Astrid approached Hiccup with absolute excitement and they wrapped their arms around each other.

"I see someone is excited for her wedding. And I can't say why not" I said and she gave me a nod in agreement.

"Speaking of which, we'd like it if you came to the wedding." Hiccup said looking at me. I opened my mouth in protest, but was shot down by Astrid and her look.

"Alright I'll come." I said. The small though of being found out of Toothless and our courtship began to worry me some. I held my breath as I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see a concerned Hiccup.

"You okay, something seems to be bothering you." Hiccup said and they looked at me concerned. I couldn't bring myself to tell them just yet.

"I'm fine, it's just nothing. Don't worry about me, your wedding is more important." I said trying to cheer them up. They looked at me suspiciously then went about doing things in the house. The three of us sit in near the lit fire in the fireplace while Astrid brought some fish to cook over the fire. Hiccup was enjoying the fire and Astrid took a sit next to him. I could hear them talking about the wedding and what they were planning to do after. I for the most part was to catch up in thought to listen to them. I couldn't stop thinking about happened on the island and how I was going to tell the others of the dragon courtship with Toothless.

"Draco, you there?" Astrid said giving me a shake, it took a moment for me to paid attention to her.

"Yes, what is it?" I said taking a gulp of air and looked at her.

"The fish is done if you're interested." She said handing me the slightly burnt fish. She then took hers and Hiccup's over to where they sat. I could felt Toothless was watching and which he was. He trying to connect and so I let him.

"You should eat and relax a little." Toothless said trying to comfort me. He was right, but I couldn't some thinking.

"Thanks to you, I can't stop thinking about the island." He said looking at him a little upset. Hiccup and Astrid were too busy enjoying each other's company to notice me. After a moment of stare I took a bite into the fish. It helped to relieve one of stress and fill my belly.

After the small dinner, I said goodbye to Hiccup and Astrid then proceed back home. I used my dragon sight to help guide me home instead of using a torch. Headed straight for bed without a moment hesitation. That night I dreamt of my parent with the unborn child in my belly. The more I thought about it, the more I didn't want to tell them when I saw them. The next morning I spent time gather supplies such as firewood and food. I also tried practicing my sword and by the time I was done, it was time to get some sleep.

"It's wedding day," I thought to myself. I got up and went to make sure the rings were still in my pocket. At first I didn't feel them in my pocket, but once I stuck hand in. The rings were still in the same pocket that I placed them in a week before. Once I was satisfied with my appearance, went to the village. The wedding ceremony was to be held in front of the chief's house with Toothless being best "man" or in this case a dragon. Then Ruffnut was to be maid of honor. After the wedding was over, a celebration was to be held in the Great Hall for the newlywed couple.

Once I arrived, the villagers were gathering at the chief's house. There were rows of eight with a line running down the middle of the rows for people to walk up and down. The dragons hung on the roofs of people's houses surrounding the ceremony and some just flew around. Everyone was looking a little sharper than they normally do since it was a wedding for the chief's son. I managed a spot a row away from the front of the ceremony. Ruffnut and Toothless were in place and were waiting for the wedding to start. I looked around and couldn't find Hiccup or Astrid in sight, but then a horn rang. All manner of speaking was silenced and everyone faced toward the door of the house. It opened to reveal Hiccup then Stoick. Hiccup was wear red shirt with the clan crust and brown pants. He also wore a large green cape like design on his left shoulder. It covered most of his left side. Stoick for the most part was wearing his normal clothes. Then out came Astrid wearing a white dress with the skirt covering down just below her knees. Stoick moved in front of the door facing outwards, while everyone else faced toward him. Toothless and Hiccup were on the left then Astrid and Ruffnut were on the right.

Stoick held up both hand to make sure he had total silence, then started the ceremony.

* * *

******Well the moment is finally here, Hiccup and Astrid are about to get married. I'm sorry if I broke this into two chapters, I didn't want to make them one extremely long chapter. ****Anyway I'd appreciate if you'd leave a review of the story. Please do share any ideas you have of the story, and/ or your opinion of it. Anyway Enjoy!**


	12. Wedding pt 2 12

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. However I did make this story.**

* * *

**So here's the next part in the story. I would like to say thank you to guys for reading this and/or previous story so far.**

* * *

"Welcome everyone to an historic day. I can't believe that my son Hiccup is now getting married. But before we begin, I'd like to said a few words." Stoick said bring his arms down. He took in a deep breath then began to speak.

"Son, I remember the first day I laid eyes on you. I saw that you'd become something greater. But when you were growing up, I began to lose faith in you. Then when you brought us Vikings and the dragons together. I started to see that same light as I did when you were first born. I'm proud to call you my son and a heir of the chief. I think your mother would be proud of you too." He said looking almost about to cry.

"Now that that's out of the way, let us begin." He said after he took another deep breathe to gathering himself.

"We come before the eyes of Odin, Thor, Freya to see Hiccup and Astrid be united together." He said looking at the crowd then at the two yet to married teens.

"Do you Astrid Hofferson take me Hiccup Haddock the III to be your husband?" Hiccup said taking one of Astrid's hands. She appeared as though she was going to cry.

"I Astrid Hofferson will take you Hiccup Haddock the III to be my husband." She said as a tear ran down her face.

"Then by the power as chief of Hairy hooligan tribe, and may the eyes of our gods Odin, Thor, and Freya. See these two people to be husband and wife." Stoick said and they kissed each other for the first time of their marriage. Everyone suddenly broke into cheer. The two newlywed couple came down and proceed to the Great Hall. I gave a smile as they passed, and everyone soon followed after them. I didn't follow them as quickly as everyone else, instead I stayed there for a few minutes. I was a little surprise when I felt Toothless rubbing his head against my body.

"Shouldn't you be with Hiccup and the other?" I said stroking his head and looking at him with a raised eyebrow. He didn't seemed bother with my look and so we walked to the Great Hall.

Once we got to the Great Hall, there was music playing when we opened the doors. I could see the party had been in full swing and I proceed to found the wedded couple. Toothless left me and I guess to be at Hiccup's side. I grabbed some refreshment and after some luck, found them. Hiccup was chatting with his while Astrid was talking with Ruffnut. I got onto one of the table and eventually got everyone's attention.

"Well everyone, I don't know about you. But I felt these two were meant to be when I first saw met them." I said and everyone laughed.

"Anyway, I have something for them if they would come join me on the table." Hiccup seemed hesitate, but with Astrid's help. He and Astrid both got one the table with excitement and nervousness. I sat the drink down next to my feet.

"What I hold in my pocket is something I think you should have." I said and revealing the gold rings. Astrid couldn't believe what she was seeing and gasped. Hiccup looked a little confused by them.

"I want you to have these as a sign of your unite to each other. I wish for the two of you to wear them proudly. And if you would give me your right hand." I said and they followed my request. I place Astrid's ring first and then Hiccup's. They both looked at them carefully and took it off to look over the inside. After looking them over, they placed the rings back on their fingers. Astrid gave me a long hug and after she let me go, I picked up me drink.

"And a toast to the new couple." I said raising my cup and then everyone else followed. All of us took a drink and cheered. Then three of us got off the table and proceed with the party.

After the party died down, Hiccup and Astrid approached me as a sat outwards on a table.

"Thank you for the rings." Astrid said admiring the ring.

"Your welcome. And I meant what I said earlier. You'll make and great family." I said with small smile. Astrid gave me a punch to the shoulder and then a hug.

"What, what was that for?" I said rubbing the injured shoulder.

"That was for the rings." She answered and I didn't want to ask any further for fear of another punch. I said my goodbyes to them and then made my way to the door. The light nearly blinded me as I opened the door. Then I started to walk home a little full from the food and drinks. I almost fell over if it wasn't for Toothless catching me.

"Shouldn't you be with Hiccup and Astrid?" I said a little slurred.

"Hiccup wouldn't mind me help you get home. Besides we're a couple and it's my job to help you." He said as we walked toward the tree line. I couldn't think of a way to disagree with him so I allowed me to take me home.

Once we slowly, but surely got home. He helped me into the wooden bed and settled himself close enough that I could reach him with an outstretched hand. We both slowly closed our eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

**Anyway I'd appreciate if you'd leave a review of the story. Please do share any ideas you have of the story, and/ or your opinion of it. Anyway Enjoy!**


	13. Reconsidered 13

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. However I did make this story.**

* * *

**So here's the next part in the story, sorry for the delay. There is going to some adult content, but don't worry it's has been removed from this version of the story. The full chapter will be made available on AO3. (TheArctic78: It will be revealed to the others in the coming chapters.) I would like to say thank you to guys for reading this and/or previous story so far.**

* * *

About a month had passed since my courtship with Toothless. Even though I couldn't see it, I could tell my body was changing to make room for the forming child. At first I felt scare of what was to happen to me and the growing child. But knowing that Toothless wouldn't allow anything happen to either one of us, gave me some relief. I began to visit the village less and less as time went by. But on the positive side, Astrid might be pregnant and they could be having a child in nine months to a year. It was some good news for the village and Stoick especially, despite winter was coming just soon. Even though Toothless wasn't around me often, I could tell he wanted to be around his child all the time. I felt bad about the promise he and I made, but I wasn't except this when I thought of it.

I heard a few thuds on the door and went to get my fur coat. I open the door to see Toothless was on the other side. He hurried inside as quickly as he could. I closed the door and removed the fur coat setting it on a hook near the fire. He examined me and his eyes fell upon my belly. I walked up to him with a hand on my belly stroking it gently. He purred as he licked me and I giggled in response.

"Toothless, you remember when I asked you to make two promises to me?" I said after he finished locking. He nodded in response.

"Well, I've been thinking it over and I want to break one of them slightly." I said a hand on my belly and the other stroking his head. He seemed a little confused by what I just said.

"What do you mean?" He said tilting his head to one side. I gave a smile, which only made him more confused. I closed my eyes with my head facing the ground and took a deep breath.

"I think it's best for the three of us that you should be around me more and help to raise the child." I said with my hand clenched on my knees. I felt a paw on my shoulder and then a lick on my cheek.

"Of course I will. This is as much my child as it is ours." He said and felt a weight lifted off my shoulders.

"Thank you." I said wrapping my arms around him. For a moment we enjoyed each other company as the fire burned in the fireplace. I felt a thought stray into my head and I can't help but act on it.

"Toothless could you lay on your back for me?" I said beginning to feel my body get into the mood. He looked at me puzzled, but it was kind of expected.

"Why would?" He said, but soon figure it out then turned himself over.

**(This part is cut from this version of the story. But not to leave you in the dark, Draco and Toothless are lying next to each other with their bodies curled around one another.)**

The next morning I woke up, but didn't open my eyes. I heard a growl noise and saw Toothless was showing his teeth angrily at something from behind me. As he was growling, I turned to see Astrid standing over us.

"Okay Toothless, relax I'm not going to hurt either of you." She said back up a little. I began to panic in my mind and then a thought pop into my mind. I projected my human body over near the stair as though I were coming down from my bed.

"Astrid? What can I do for you?" It's said. Astrid turned away from us and looked at the projected figure.

"Hiccup wants your help in the forge. Seems like their could use another blacksmith as their orders are getting out of control." She said.

"Okay, I'll be over there shortly after I get ready." It said and Astrid nodded then headed for the door. But she stopped just as she put her hand on the handle. She turned to face the projector again puzzled and looked at me and Toothless lying on our sides. Toothless started to growl softly as he watched what Astrid was doing.

"Why is Toothless growling at me and who is this." She said looking puzzled.

"He's growling for you to stay away, and that would be his mate. He's only protecting her from anyone who could harm her." It's said.

"It's nice to see that his finally found someone to love." She said and then left. I let out a sigh of relief and felt my heart slow its pulse. The projection quickly disappeared after she left. We looked at each other and gave the other a loving lick on the snout then stood up. I changed back into human form and then went to the basement for some food for the two of us. I gave Toothless some raw fish while I cooked my fish. After we finished I rode Toothless to the forge with minimum difficulty. Toothless handle the flying while I sat in the saddle. Some villagers were surprised to see me riding Toothless's back, but then again he and I were secretly a couple. However no one needed to know that yet. I quickly got off the saddle and walked into the forge. I saw Hiccup and Gobber hammering away at damaged swords and axes. I grabbed a damaged sword from the pile of damaged weapons and started to work.

We worked in relative silence with only the hammers and fire breaking the silence. It wasn't a few minutes later that the master blacksmith noticed I was there.

"How long have you been there? We thought you wouldn't show by the way you've been acting lately." Gobber said hammering an axe and glancing up at me a few times.

"Sorry I was having some personal issue, but I think it's resolved for now." I said still hammering the sword.

"Well then I hope it has. Since these orders needed to be finished yesterday." Goober said looking me in the eye before sharping an axe. Hiccup shot me a glance and resumed his work with a sword needing a balance adjustment. I grabbed a sword that could use some sharping in the blade. After Gobber was done with the wheel, I started work on the dull blade. After I finished, I grabbed a piece of wood and tested the sharpness of it. It managed to cut enough that it could probably give someone a really bad day. I set the sword down next to the other finished weapons and started work on an axe.

We continued to work till our stomach demanded food then took a small break in the Great Hall. Afterwards we got back to work till the sun began to set. Hiccup and I went to his house as I was too tried to walk back to my.

"Astrid look who I brought with me." Hiccup said as we entered the house. Soon I saw Astrid coming out of the kitchen with open arms to hug me. The hug lasted for a moment and then she gave Hiccup a welcome home kiss. Hiccup, Toothless and me settled ourselves around the fire to get comfortable. Astrid was busy cooking, leaving the three of us to talk. Hiccup began asking me question of my decreased visits to the village.

"So why have you not come to visit the village as often as you used to?" Hiccup asked which sort of caught me off guard.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said as a quick response.

"Oh, it can't be that much of a problem that you can't tell me." Hiccup said as a push to tell him the truth. Which was I wanted to be alone, but I couldn't tell him that as he would discover Toothless's courtship to me. I had to come up with something reasonable and quick.

"I was preparing the house for the winter. I fear that there might be at some point a bad winter day and I couldn't rely on the village for support." I said trying to keep myself calm.

"I see, well I hope you're ready for Berk's winters." Hiccup said. Then we heard a knock on the door. Hiccup got up to answer it and there was Stoick on the other side. I began to panic in my mind and tried to hide the expression from them as much as possible. Stoick approached the us and the fireplace. He took a seat across from Hiccup and me. He removed his helmet then processed to make himself comfortable.

"Ah, Draco I see you've decided to show yourself." Stoick said looking at me pleased.

"I was busy preparing my house for the winter." I said with a small smile.

"Well that's good as from what I'm hearing, it's going to be a long one." Stoick said. I nodded in agreement as I've heard Toothless mention them during our talks.

* * *

**Anyway I'd appreciate if you'd leave a review of the story. Please do share any ideas you have of the story, and/ or your opinion of it. Anyway Enjoy!**


	14. Leaving 14

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. However I did make this story.**

* * *

**So here's the next part in the story, sorry for the delay. Thank you Ananymus and Horizonsatdawn for your reviews. I would like to say thank you to guys for reading this and/or previous story so far.**

* * *

For the rest of the night Hiccup, Stoick and I just talked about various things. Through some of it I talked to Toothless through our mind speak. Then Astrid joined in and we had a pretty good night. Afterwards Toothless helped me get home and spent the night.

"Good morning." I heard Toothless say as I woke up.

"Good morning to you too. But I thought you left after bringing me back home." I said getting up. Toothless was sitting next to the bed just watching me closely. He backed up some as I sat up in the bed.

"About that, I have something I want to tell you." He said coming closer and rubbing his head against my neck.

"Yes what is it?" He said as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I heard him make a slight purr.

"We have to leave Berk for a while." He said and I let go of him in surprise. I didn't know whether to be curious or upset of this news.

"I want to visit my home and maybe see if my parents are still around." He said rubbing my neck again.

"How come you can't talk to them through thought like you and I do?" I said curiously.

"Because me and my father got into an argument before I left. I told him I didn't want to ever speak to him again and left. Afterwards I overheard him telling my family to never speak to me or else they'd be disavowed from the family." He said getting in an apologetic pose. I got out of the bed and wrapped my arms him as much as I could and laying my head against him. He wrapped his wing around me.

"Okay, but what about Hiccup and the others?" I said after a moment of silence.

"Hiccup and Astrid will come with us. However it's up to the others if they want to come." He said letting me go.

"You do realize we'll have to be careful of them discovering our relationship." I said and Toothless nodded.

"Ok, I think the sooner we leave. The sooner we'll get to wherever it is you want to go." I said and Toothless flew back to the village to tell the others of the trip. I slowly got myself ready for the day and then went to the village.

Once I arrived, one of the villagers informed me that Hiccup wanted to see me. So I naturally went to his house to find Hiccup, Astrid, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs, Snotlout, and including his wife all sitting at the table. I cautiously closed the door and took a sit. All of them were watching me as I moved to the table which felt weird to me.

"So you wanted to see me?" I said after sitting. Everyone's eyes seemed fixed on me.

"Toothless proposed that we should leave Berk for a while to visit his homeland. And I am asking if you my friends would like to join us on this adventure for old times sake." Hiccup said standing up and looking at everyone. Some of them seemed a little concerned which I'd say this was naturally all of them.

"Where is this place we'd be going to?" Snotlout asked with a hand rubbing the back of his neck. Toothless gave a series of low roars.

"He says it's far from here, but there isn't much of a danger for us." Hiccup translated. This caused them to feel a little more concerned.

"And what if something happens to the village and we're not there to stop it." Ruffnut spoke. This got everyone talking except Hiccup and Astrid.

"Some of us will stay here whether if you have to or if you choose to." Hiccup answered after thinking about it for a moment.

"Well if I may, I don't wish to join you on this adventure." I said after Hiccup finished. He gave me a nod to acknowledge my response. Even though I said I wasn't going, I was going with them secretly.

"Anyone else not going?" Hiccup said looking around the table. Snotlout and the twins raised their hand, Hiccup gave a nod.

"Well then me, Astrid and Fishlegs will go. We'll meet tomorrow at the school in the morning and then leave for Toothless's homeland." Hiccup said as everyone began to move toward the door.

"I know we've grown, but try not to burn the village to the ground while we're gone." Astrid said before anyone even walked out of the door. All of us took a pause and then walked out of the house.

For the rest of the day I spent my time at my house thinking of an explanation to both my parents and everyone about my relationship with Toothless. Some of them would say I've gone mad or something to be courted to someone of the same gender. Much less a dragon, but nothing came to mind. So I guess I had to tell them what really happened that night. But I didn't have to tell anyone for the time being which was some relief.

The next morning I awoke to find Toothless wasn't lying around me or even in the house at all. Although I could feel him trying to talk to me.

"Good morning." I said in a relaxed tone and then he returned a good morning.

"You best get ready, we're about to head to the dragon school." He said after his good morning. I quickly hurried out of the bed as fast as I could and made a quick meal. Afterwards, I walked out then took a deep breath, as it would be awhile before I'd in my human form. Once I was ready, I changed into my dragon form and then start to fly to the school.

Upon arriving at the school, I saw Hiccup, Astrid, and Fishlegs were busy checking to see if all was in order. When I landed, they're eyes fall on me, which made me want to curl into a tight ball. Toothless left Hiccup's side to approach me. He looked at me and then to my belly with the possible child inside of it. We bumped our heads together and he began to give a soft purr. Meanwhile the group just watched as we looked at each other. However, Hiccup looked at me suspiciously and this worried me a bit. Eventually we stopped and Toothless returned to Hiccup's side.

* * *

**I'd like to say the egg poll is still available, so anyone able to vote. Then you can give your input on the question I have for you the audience. ****Anyway I'd appreciate if you'd leave a review of the story. Please do share any ideas you have of the story, and/ or your opinion of it. Anyway Enjoy!**


	15. Long Flight 15

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. However I did make this story.**

* * *

**Had some fun time and decided to post. ****Thanks RatedMformaturesubjectmatter for beta-ing the story. ** I would like to say thank you to guys for reading this and/or previous story so far.

* * *

"Who's this bud?" Hiccup said curiously which eased some of my worry.

"This is my mate" Toothless said. Hiccup slowly approached me and I started to get nervous which I tried to hide. He stretched out his hand to perform the trust exercise, which I followed along. After which he started to look me over and then he rejoined the rest of the group.

"It's nice to meet you. And I'm guessing your coming with us?" He said and I gave a nod.

"Ok, the sooner we leave. The sooner we'll get to this place." He said getting onto Toothless's saddle then Astrid and Fishlegs did the same. Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, and I stretched open our wings before we started to flap them. After we all we're in the air over the arena, Toothless started heading to the east indicating us to follow him.

The flying became rather boring after a while, so I sort of separated from the group by flying higher. Then started to do some maneuvers while trying to keep the group in my sight. Afterwards I rejoined the group to a somewhat concerned and disappointed Toothless. I tried to help relieve some his concern by flying under him and giving him a lick near his head. Toothless didn't seemed too pleased as I did this. So I decided to fly next to Astrid and Stormfly for the remainder of the day's flight.

After what felt like an almost never-ending flight, the sun was about to set in an hour or two. We soon landed at an island with similar features to the one when Toothless and I first bonded. After we landed, Meatlug and Stormfly were nearly exhausted. Toothless and I didn't seem too bothered by the long flight. After Hiccup, Astrid, and Fishlegs stretched they're legs, and started work on the camp. Once the camp was set, we, the dragons left Hiccup and the others to hunt for food. Within no time, we brought back some deer along with some fish as well. The dragons took the deer, while they took the fish to cook. After the meal, Hiccup chatted with Astrid and Meatlug till it was time to get some sleep. Meanwhile, Meatlug and Stormfly fell asleep as soon as they finished eating. Toothless lead me to an area little bit a ways from the camp and scorched an area big enough for us to lay together. He laid his body on the scorched ground with a slight curve and insisted I join him. I hesitated for a moment then curled my body next to his. He put a wing around me and we both peacefully went to sleep.

The next morning we woke up to a noise nearby of something breaking. Toothless quickly stood up and readied himself to attack whatever should come near us. I too readied myself to attack should the need arise. One of the bushes in the direction of the camp, started to move. We both sunk our bodies low, ready to pounce. We were about to attack as soon as we saw Hiccup emerging from the bushes.

"Wow wow, wow, wow, wow! Relax you two, I'm not here to hurt either of you." Hiccup said holding his hand up in defense. We calmed our self's down seeing that it was just Hiccup and not someone or something out to get us.

"Ok, now that I've found you. We can leave this place and head to where you wanted to go." He said approaching Toothless. Hiccup gave Toothless a few pats and we walked back to the camp. By the time we got to the camp, Astrid and Fishlegs had already gone out hunting. Soon they returned with some meat and had caught some fish. But it was too much for them to carry it here, so we had to go to the pile. When we got to the pile, we broke the pile into four mostly equal shares among ourselves. Within no time all the smaller piles of fish were gone and then we headed back to the riders. By the time we returned, they too were ready to go and so we left.

The day's was pretty much the same was yesterday with little change to even the weather. To fill in the long dull day, I decided to talk to Toothless privately.

"Toothless, can I ask you something?" I said and he turned his eye on me.

"What do you want to ask?" He said sounding curious.

"What's it like in your home land?" I said worried of the answer.

"Uh hmm... Well some people may say it's the city of stability, because everyone there is treated the same as any other. Everyone there is has a part to play in the city and it's not to say the people aren't kind and willing to help each other." He said

"But how can that be? No city is without chaos and disorder." I interjected.

"Yes that is true and we do have our share of crime. And it's dealt with swift and just action." He responded.

"Alright so then what did you do in the city?" I asked curiously.

"I was one of the knights helping to keep order. And to answer one of the questions you may have that was the reason I fought with my father. I as given a duty outside of the city and he being a knight himself, didn't like it. The king gave it to me and my father opposed his rule, but he never publicly told anyone." He said turning his eye away from me.

"I'm sorry to ask this, but why didn't he want you to go?" I said turning my own eyes away.

"It's alright and to answer that, he thought I was too inexperienced and too young to have been given such a task." He said with a slight resentment in his tone.

"Toothless you have to understand that he's your father and he wanted to protect you." I said looking back at him.

"Perhaps you're right and I might have done the same thing in his place." He said quickly looking at my belly.

* * *

**I'd like to say the egg poll is still available, so anyone able to vote. Then you can give your input on the question I have for you the audience. ****Anyway I'd appreciate if you'd leave a review of the story. Please do share any ideas you have of the story, and/ or your opinion of it. Anyway Enjoy!**


	16. Arrival 16

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. However I did make this story.**

* * *

**I would like to say thank you to guys for reading this and/or previous story so far. Here's the next part in the story.**

* * *

For the rest of the day we flew till we saw land and then made camp as soon as we found a suitable spot. And much like yesterday, Stormfly and Meatlug were nearly exhausted by the flight. This time Toothless and me were left to hunt while Hiccup and the others watched over the camp. We started off finding too small prey such as baby deer and other small prey. It was to save our energy carrying more plentiful prey instead of having dragon snack food. But after some roaming around, we found two large sized boar (A wild pig if you didn't know).

It took us some time before we reached the camp with our prey. Astrid started work on gathering the necessary amount of food needed for them. After she was done, the rest of the pig and the other one were left to us to eat. Hiccup and Fishlegs looked at the cook pork strangely before taking a bite, and quickly grew a liking to the new meat. Toothless and I shared the sliced boar while we left the untouched one to Stormfly and Meatlug.

After we finished, Toothless started to lick some of the leftover bits of the boar on me and I kindly did the same for him. Then we walked away from the camp life and made a bed for the two of us. Toothless laid as close as possible to me with his wing over my body. He started to purr softly and I turned to face him and I too started to purr. I licked him a few times trying to reach his snout as I purred. After a while, we stopping purring and stared blankly into each other's eye before we eventually fell asleep.

The next morning I woke to a softly growl from Toothless and I could feel him trying to pull me in closer than I alright was. I looked up to see Fishlegs writing something into what appeared to be a notebook. Which I guessed to be notes he would later add to the book of dragons of things he discovers during our trip. I let out a yelp as Toothless was gripping me rather roughly which caused Toothless to look me worriedly. The yelp caused Fishlegs to jump a step back and look at us in surprise.

"Are you alright?" Toothless said concerned and seeming to ignore Fishlegs existence.

"I'm fine, you were just pulling on me too hard." I said licking him on the snout and then rubbing him over his head.

This eased his worry and he resumed his watch over Fishlegs. Fishlegs left after he wrote some items into the notebook. I went back to sleep, but only to be woke up again in what felt like minutes.

"Come on, it's time to leave." Toothless said pushing me a few time on my back with his head.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming." I said slowly getting myself up and walked in the direction of the camp.

"How much more flying do we have left?" I said as we walked.

"We should get there by today, but no later than tomorrow." He replied.

When we got to the camp, we arrived to the same as we did yesterday morning. Astrid and Fishlegs were busy tearing down the tents while Hiccup approached Toothless to check the tail mechanism. Once everything was in order and ready to go, we left for the mysterious place Toothless was leading us to.

To pass the time, Toothless and I chatted some more about what his homeland was like and of his family. I learned he has a slightly younger brother and sister. He recalled times he would mess with his sister along with his brother. It was all in good fun for the two of them until their parent got involved. It wasn't till he was knighted that he began to feel distant from his younger siblings and then the day he left was when everything ended.

"Is that it over there?" Hiccup said pointing to a castle off in the distances ahead of us. Off in the distance, stood a castle standing proudly. I could make out some other buildings and wall that probably surrounded the entire city. Toothless gave him a nod after he looked the structure for a moment. I could feel Toothless was a little relieved to see his home was still there, yet a little worried of what he would inside.

We all landed outside of the wall with guards patrolling the wall from while some stood protecting one of many gates to the city. As we walked to the gate Hiccup, Astrid, and Fishlegs were on my left while Toothless was on my right. Meatlug and Stormfly followed close behind us being careful of our surroundings. I looked over to Toothless to find an average sized man with black hair walking next to me. He wore a piece of white clothing that covered from his shoulders down near his ankles, with a belt around his waist. The white clothing had a symbol of shield in gold color with a black dragon breathing red fire. I stopped immediately and began to growl loudly at the stranger. Everyone was puzzled by my sudden change in mood until they saw the stranger. He stared at us blankly until I showed him my teeth.

"Woo woo woo. Hold on, it's me Toothless." The stranger spoke, while showing us his empty hands. Everyone, except Meatlug and Stormfly were ultimate puzzled by what he just said. Something in me just snapped and I launched myself at him. I growled as I held him on the ground refusing to believe anything he said.

"What have you done with Toothless, my mate?!" I said with a roar at the unknown stranger. I looked at him with his green eyes and something about him seemed familiar, but I didn't know what.

"You have to believe me." He said looking at me then at the others.

"How can I believe you, when you could've harmed Toothless!" I said growling

"Because you and I are mates, Draco." He said as quietly as he could for me to hear. I was shocked by this and let the man go. I kindly helped him up and then he dusted some of the dirt on his white clothing. Once he was done, I give him a lick on the face.

* * *

**I'd like to say the egg poll is still available. ****Anyway I'd appreciate if you'd leave a review of the story. Please do share any ideas you have of the story, and/ or your opinion of it. And if you have any questions about the story, I'm more than happy to answer them. Anyway Enjoy!**


	17. Toothless's home 17

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. However I did make this story.**

* * *

**If you didn't know this, Dragons: Defenders of Berk is back. I would like to say thank you to guys for reading this and/or previous story so far. Here's the next part in the story.**

* * *

Everyone except for Meatlug, Stormfly, and Hiccup were confused by what just happened between Toothless and me, as they couldn't understand what I was saying.

"How is this possible?" I said tilting my head to one side.

"Dragons have long had the ability to change into a humans and back. Some of us choose to be a dragon while other choose to be human. It's mostly depends on the person or dragon." Toothless said then we rubbed our noses together.

"However, we aren't completely human both inside and out. Sometimes when we mate with a human and have offspring, there's a change the child will be a dragon. While outside, we have patches or a large area where our scales are slight visible." He said removing the tunic a little bit to show a little scaly like skin on his chest. He then put the tunic back on and we were all confused by what Toothless said.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner of this information?" Fishlegs asked beginning to get his notebook.

"I think it's best we leave this out of the book, don't you think?" Hiccup said and Fishlegs reluctantly agreed.

"Thank you Hiccup. The reason I didn't say anything about it was because, I didn't want to scare any of you and you were use to seeing me as a dragon." Toothless said giving a bow of thanks to Hiccup.

"Well if we're done talking about this, then I think we best be off." I said and everyone agreed with me.

Within no time, we approached the gates with four guards standing in front of the gate. They readied their weapons as we came closer and closer to the city.

"Halt!" One of the guards said as he held up a hand. We did as he commanded and then he walked up to us.

"What is your business here, travelers?" He asked kindly with his weapon at the ready.

"I am Sir Donovan. I have come to see my family." Toothless answered. The guard immediately stood at attention.

"Welcome back, forgive me for saying this. But we thought you died when we lost communication with your leader years ago." He said letting the weapon go.

"Well as you can see, my death was a little premature." Toothless replied.

"Yes it has, and if I may. I suggest you visit the king before doing anything else." The guard said giving a gesture to the others at the gate. Which slowly lowering until it was all the way down.

"Well it's nice to see you're still alive." He said as we walked to the entrance. The gate closed after we were all on the other side. Once inside, there were few dragons and many dragon-humanoids roaming the streets of the city. There were various markets selling various things to anyone willing and able to buy their goods. We formed a line and followed Toothless to the castle where we greeted by another group of guards. The guards were just as surprised by Toothless's presents as the one from earlier. Eventually we were lead inside to the throne room and waited from the king to appear.

The room was almost prefect, there was no mess any where in the room. The stained glass windows were covered mostly in white while a small area on the bottom was clear. This helped to block most of the sun's light as it entered the room. In the back area of the room sat a beautifully made throne chair from wood with some scales crafted into it. A stained glass half human and dragon sat high in the wall atop the chair. There were various humans and dragons displayed on the glass with a cross in the center of it.

After some time, a man entered wearing a white shirt and pants with a red cape. He had black hair and green eyes, although they were hard to see at first. A gold ring sat atop his head, which meant he was the king. Everyone got onto their knee and bowed while me, Meatlug, and Stormfly lowered our heads with all our eyes closed as he walked pass.

"Come, come now there is no need for you to do that." The king spoke after sitting down in the chair. We all raised our head and Toothless was shocked when he saw the king's face.

"Father, it is I your son. I have returned to apologize for our argument before I left." He said bowing his head again. The king got out of his chair and walked over to Toothless then placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I have long forgiven you of that fight. I was too rash and didn't understand how you felt." His father said lowering his head and keeping his eyes on Toothless's eye.

"Well since that's now settled, how about introducing me to your companions?" His father said after a moment of silence.

"This is my friend Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and his wife Astrid Haddock. Stormfly as we called her is friends with Astrid while the same goes for Fishlegs and Meatlug." Toothless said as he pointed to the each of them.

"And who's this?" His father said pointing to me. I began feel nervous to the point I could barely move.

"This is Evangelina, my mate." Toothless answered and his father looked at me then at Toothless. I was a little relieved when he called me by another name.

"I see you and her are bonded to each other." He said sounding a little disappointed while showing a calm face. Toothless nodded, which didn't help make the king's mood any better.

"So how did you become king?" Toothless said breaking the awkward silence.

"Well King John died a few years ago and his heir wasn't of age yet. So he gave me the throne until the prince becomes of age. Which the prince should becoming of age in a few months if nothing were to happen." He answered sounding slight exhausted. Just then a young man walked into the room seeming to ignore everyone until he reached the king.

* * *

**Anyway I'd appreciate if you'd leave a review of the story. Please do share any ideas you have of the story, and/ or your opinion of it. And if you have any questions about the story, I'm more than happy to answer them. Anyway Enjoy!**


	18. Catching up 18

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. However I did make this story.**

* * *

**Sorry if you were excepting a new chapter on Monday. I've moved their release to a Friday time frame, since I have noticed a small trend on the weekends from last month. (Thanks Splendidguy44 for the review. Like I said before, if you the audience enjoy them. Then I'll keep on writing them.) I would like to say thank you to guys for reading this and/or previous story so far. Here's the next part in the story.**

* * *

"What is the meaning of this?" The boy said looking at the king while pointing at Toothless. I slowly approached Toothless's side and lied down next to him.

"Einar this is my son Donovan." His father introducing Toothless to the young man. The boy acted a little surprised when he heard the name.

"Oh, I'm sorry for the intrusion." Einar said feeling a little embarrassed for entering the room so suddenly.

"It's ok you didn't mean any harm." Toothless said to make Einar feel better.

"Well now that that's taken care of, how about the guards show you and your friends to their rooms." His father said and a group of eight guards came into the room. Each of the guards walked up to us and bowed respectfully then gestured for us to follow. It took us a moment before we did as they asked. We walked along the outermost walls of the castle and eventually we were separated, except Toothless walked along side me. The two guards eventually stopped in front of a door and kindly opened it.

"This will be your room. If you need anything, then don't hesitate to call for us." One of the guards said as he held out a hand directing us inside. After we walked into the room, the door close behind us. And to not much surprise, the room was just as perfect as the throne room was. The room was large and spacious with curtains lining ever window. A fireplace sat the corner of the room with some chairs and a couch nearby. The bed was large, much like the room and could probably sleep three more people.

I walked over to the fireplace and lit a small log on fire, then curled my body near it. Toothless slowly approached me from behind and lied down next to me. He placed his hand on my belly and started to rub it gently. I gave a soft purr as he did this and I began to fell asleep.

Later we woke up to a knock on the door.

"What is it?" He said we started to stand up.

"The king wishes to talk privately with the two of you in his personal chambers." Someone replied through the door.

"Very well, we'll be there in a moment." Toothless answered and we walked over to the door. Once outside, the guards escorted us to the King's chambers as requested.

The room was similar to ours except everything as of a higher quality and attention to detail. Toothless's father sat in a chair seeming to ponder on his thoughts. He gazed up at us when we came closer to him and offered Toothless a seat. I curled down next to him and after we both were comfortable did his father speak.

"So how did you two meet?" He said looking at the both of us.

"I was traveling and when I went to an island named Berk. It was where I met your son along with some of his friends you met earlier. And although we didn't start off in the best of terms, we eventually grew to like each other." I said looking up at Toothless, which he was looking back.

"I see, so how is he as your mate?" He said, which made us the both of look away in discomfort.

"He's caring and comes when I need the most, but sometimes he can be overdoing it." I answered still turned away.

"Anyway, where is mother?" Toothless asked looking concerned and to change the subject.

"She was shocked by your sudden appearance and will not be joining us till tonight's meal." He replied making Toothless a little less worried, but a little disappointed.

"By the way, I'm a little relieved you made it here alive. There have been recent reports of a dragon trapper around here, so we've told everyone to remain human when outside of the city." He said getting up and pouring himself a drink before sitting back down.

"Do we have some information of these trappers?" Toothless asked in interest of this news.

"Eret, Son of Eret and Drago Bludvist. I have placed the city on high watch for anyone with those names." He said sounding a little mad at himself.

"My lord, can I ask a favor of you?" I asked a little nervous looking up at him.

"Yes, what is it you desire?" He replied eagerly awaiting my answer.

"I want to bring my family here to watch as our child be born into the world." I said calmly, but I was so nervous in my head.

"Very well, we'll send someone out to get them tomorrow morning." He said with a nod. We chatted some more till one of the guards came to tell us dinner was ready. Arne asked about my past, which I answered as much as I could allow him to hear. That was when we discover he was the dragon who taught me many years ago. He was returning from a quest and saw me in disarray, so he felt I needed his help. I kindly thanked him for his help and then we proceed to the dinner hall.

When we got to the dinner hall did we see Hiccup and the gang with Meatlug and Stormfly in human form. And then I saw a woman sitting next to the king's chair, which one could assume to be his wife. The king sat in his chair with his wife on his left and Toothless being on his right. Hiccup was seated next to Toothless with Astrid and Fishlegs on the other side of his seat. Meatlug and Stormfly sat next to the king's wife. I lied down behind Toothless's seat and once everyone was seated did the king called for the food to be served. Everyone except me was given cooked fish, bread, and some vegetables along with some red wine. Instead of the fancy meal they gave them, I was given some raw fish, which I was ok with. The king asked some more question of what Toothless had been doing since he left the castle, and how he and Hiccup became friends. It was there that the king learned of the oversized dragon (Red Death) and how she used mind control on his subjects. This made him and myself slightly upset, but he was relieved to hear she was killed a long time ago. After the excellent meal, we all wished each other goodnight and left to our rooms.

Once we got to the room, Toothless changed into some nightclothes and went to the bed while I chose the fireplace. After lighting another fire, I made myself comfortable and drifted to sleep. I was quickly awoken by something moved behind me and I turned to see human Toothless standing over me. Before I could say something, he lied down next to my belly. It wasn't long before we both fell asleep.

The next morning was rather cold when we woke up and we hugged each other until the fire got warm enough. After Toothless got changed and warmed up, we moved to the kitchen. The cook was more than happy to make us a little snack.

Afterwards, Toothless gave me a tour of the castle and passed some old friends of Toothless along the way. That was until we came upon one friend that was rather very close to Toothless than the others.

"Angel, is that you?" Toothless asked as we pass a beautiful young looking woman. She had rather brownish blonde hair with violent colored eyes. She stood slightly below average height of a woman, but she wore a light brown gown. She stopped after Toothless spoke and turned to face him properly.

"Donovan, It's you." She replied and they both hugged each other. Then she looked at me with slight displeasure.

"Angel, how have you been?" He asked curiously.

"It's been fine the past half century and I see you've mated." She answered looking back at Toothless.

"Have you mated with someone yet?" Toothless asked

"Yes, you remember Justin?" She asked and Toothless nodded.

"Well, it was nice to you again and that you're alright." He said and then walking away. She too turning away and went about her business. We walked silently till we reached our room and went inside. We lit another fire in the fireplace to keep ourselves, but mostly for Toothless warm. Toothless sat in one of the chairs facing the fire and watched the fire dance. I laid myself on my side while being near the fire. We could've stay there all day, but then we heard a knock on the door. Toothless got up and opened the door to his father. Him and a person dressed in similar clothes Toothless wore yesterday, came inside. Arne took a seat in one of the chair while his follower stood next to him.

"Evangelina, please come here." He kindly called me over. I was enjoying the warmth of the fire, but I got up and walked over to them. I sat next to Toothless, facing Arne.

"This is Lefitray, one of best massagers. She's going to be the one bring your family here. So if you would instruct her where she'll be going and who she is look for." Arne said directing me to the woman like person standing next to him. After some talk with her, she was soon on her way.

* * *

**By the way, Eret, Son of Eret and Drago Bludvist are going to be just mention for right now. Haven't decided whether or not to add them in. Anyway I'd appreciate if you'd leave a review of the story. Please do share any ideas you have of the story, and/ or your opinion of it. And if you have any questions about the story, I'm more than happy to answer them. Anyway Enjoy!**


	19. Confessions 19

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. However I did make this story.**

* * *

**Thanks firedrack05 for the review. I would like to say thank you to guys for reading this and/or previous story so far. Here's the next part in the story.**

* * *

Six days passed since Lefitray left and we recently received a letter telling us she would be back some time tomorrow. Although I was happy to hear the news, I was also getting nervous. I noticed shortly after Lefitray left, my belly was hanging lower than it did say two weeks ago. I found the enlarged belly made everything including the simple things even harder to do, and I had to be careful of how I laid down. And I've attempted to change into human form, but the large belly would cause me pain so I'd have to change back. It was decided that Toothless would translate for me since I couldn't change to human.

We were in our bedroom enjoying the fire and each other's company. Then we heard a knock on the door. "Come in." Toothless said turning toward the door. It opened to reveal Hiccup, Astrid, and Fishlegs. They inside came and took a seat near the fire, meanwhile I got up and moved over to Toothless's side.

**(Toothless is translating Draco's words.)**

"I've asked you here because, there is something you should know about me." I said feeling a little nervous of what I was about to say. They looked at me a little worried and puzzled, which was to be expected.

"I'm not Evangelina, I'm really Draco." I said then all of them they were surprised except for Stormfly, Meatlug, and Hiccup. I could tell Astrid and Fishlegs needed some convincing.

"How can you be Draco when you can't, no." Astrid said refusing to believe what I was saying.

"You have to believe me, if you take off your ring Astrid and look inside it. It should read Hiccup's name inside your ring just as your name will be in his ring." I said trying to make them believe me. Astrid slowly removed the ring and looking inside the ring under she found Hiccup's name in the ring. She was shocked by this and looked at me as though she wanted to hurt me. Fishlegs meanwhile glanced at the ring and was puzzled by this new information.

"I also know Hiccup is like me in that he can change between forms, by a pendant I gave him. And I'd change to show you I really am Draco, but this belly would causes me pain if I did." I said look at Hiccup then at everyone else. He looked at me with a small barely noticeable smile.

"You knew this whole time and didn't bother to say anything about it?" I said and everyone turned to Hiccup, which he gave a nod.

"I felt it wasn't my duty to tell everyone who you were, but I'm puzzled how you plan on having a baby. As far as I know, neither of you are able to produce a child." He said itching the back of his head. I gave a small grin.

"As it would appear, many years ago when I met Freya and Thor. Freya gave me the power of shifting between human and dragon. She also thought I should bond with Toothless in hopes of having more nightfuries in the world. So she changed my dragon body to a female. And as you can probably see, it seems to be working." I said getting on four paws and showing the small bump in my belly. Astrid looked at it and gasped while Fishlegs seemed to be writing some more notes.

"Anyway, I didn't want to deceive you for much longer or have you find out the hard way." I said carefully seating myself next to Toothless. Everyone seemed a little less worried than before now that they know who I was.

"So then you really are Draco? So then you and Toothless are to basically married to each other? And that really is a dragon egg inside the belly?" Astrid asked as she tried to wrap her around what was said moments ago. I gave a nod to every question and then nuzzled my head against Toothless.

"So then why didn't you tell us sooner about this?!" She said angrily at me. I tried to make myself appear smaller than I was. I heard Toothless make a small growl and then stopped.

"To be honest, I wasn't sure if what Toothless told me was true. Trust me, I didn't believe it at first either. But I didn't want Toothless to loss hope and so I agreed to help him. And now I think about it, I've become attached to him to the point I wanted to be with him always." I said and Toothless looked at me strangely. I stared back blankly trying to say it was true.

"So can I ask you some questions?" Fishlegs breaking the slow silence. I looked at him surprise and then gave him a slow nod after I relaxed a little. Fishlegs started to ask about how dragon mating works, which I gave as much as I could without feeling embarrassed. This lasted for a little bit and then the afternoon meal was called for.

After lunch, Toothless walked me back to the bedroom and then left to do some law work in the city. To pass the time, I slept near the fireplace and thought about my family.

"Wake up lady, Evangelina." I heard a familiar voice in my ear, but it wasn't someone I knew quite well. I slowly opened my eyes to see Lefitray on one knee near me. Toothless sitting in a chair and was having what looked to be a morning drink, which tell me I slept through the night. Lefitray was kind enough to help me onto my paws before speaking again.

"Are they here?" I asked tilting my head and ears perked up. She nodded her replied, which I was a little relieved and nervous.

"Okay, I want you to bring them along with the king and his wife. And tell them not to be surprised when they come in." I instructed Lefitray, she gave a bow before leaving the room. I slowly moved over to Toothless so that I was close to him. Before long we heard a knock on the door and Toothless answered it. In came my mother, father, brother, sister, as well as Arne and Mary. Toothless walked them over to me and showed them the chairs that sat across from me. Each of them took a seat and looked at the two of us as Toothless sat down.

**(Toothless translating again.)**

"Well, you've certainly changed since I last saw you." My fathers spoke looking at Toothless. Toothless didn't mind the misunderstanding and directed that the dragon was me. They appeared to be completely caught off guard when they looked at me.

"Son, what happened to you?" He spoke again with his mouth slightly open and moving his arms about pointing to my white dragon body. There was awkward silence as I avoided their gaze until it was too uncomfortable to bear with.

"About that... I'm... carrying a child..." I said showing them the small bump in my belly. This threw them even more off guard, as they couldn't figure out how this happened.

"How can you... be..." My father said refusing to believe me and slightly confused. My mother sat closer to him and was trying to keep him calm. Arne, Mary and my siblings remained relatively calm as his voice slowly raised.

"If you don't believe me, then come feel it yourself!" I said then carefully laid and offering them to feel my belly. My siblings slowly came over and started to feel across my belly. They pushed a little bit and felt there was something on the other side. I heard them giggle as they gently poked me, which I didn't mind too much. After a few minutes of this, they returned to their seats then my parents came closer. However, Toothless's parents reminded seated as they could smell I was pregnant. Toothless started to worry and voiced them through the mind link. I assured him that it's was going to be alright and he didn't need to worry much. As they felt my belly, I could see my mom's eyes fill with some joy. My father began to relax and seemed to slowly adjust to my new appearance.

"Ok, even though I didn't see this coming. I think I can live with it, but who's the other parent?" He asked after sitting back in the chair. I turned my head to Toothless and gave him a lick on the face.

"Well, what are your names?" He said looking at the three new faces.

"Donovan, Mary, Arne." Each of them spoke in turn.

"Okay Donovan, Mary, Arne, I'd like to welcome you and your parents into our family." My father said expanding a hand and they all shook hands. This helped to relieve a big worry I had before.

"If you don't mind me asking, but how are you a dragon when your family isn't?" Mary asked curiously awaiting my answer.

"Well, you see. I was human-born and my village was poor many years ago. So eventually the village ran out of tributes for a dragon living in the mountains. And my parents sort of willing sacrificed me as a tribute for the dragon. When I arrived at his cave, he was about to kill. He chooses not to and decided to raise me. But after a few years of friendship, we got into an argument. I wanted to leave him, but he didn't want to so he attacked me. I managed to kill him in defense, but he placed a curse on me. I was to live as a dragon for the rest of my life." I said looking away as some of the memories were a little painful to recall.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you in anyway." Mary said apologetically as Toothless comforted me.

"No no no... It's nothing. If it weren't for him then I'd probably wouldn't have met Donovan and the other people I've come across. And besides it happened years ago, don't worry I'll be fine." I said reassuring them.

"Well, may the dragons of the Moon and Sun help you found a way to turn back to human." He said after feeling a little better.

"Oh, I have years ago. However, this pregnancy had prevented me from doing so." I said looked at my belly.

The rest of the day, we chatted about various things and quickly showed them the castle. Such as what I've been up to for the past few years and how I met Toothless. We were have a good time and I made no mention of my pretend visit as a messenger. My family seemed to be liking Toothless rather quickly which I figured was a good sign.

* * *

**Anyway I'd appreciate if you'd leave a review of the story. Please do share any ideas you have of the story, and/ or your opinion of it. And if you have any questions about the story, I'm more than happy to answer them. Anyway Enjoy!**


End file.
